Is It Worth It? - Matt Hardy - One Shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Matt Hardy's heart has to choose between Sarah (his best friend) or his Ex (Amy) Will his heart make the right choice?


A/N -This is a story I wrote years ago for a friend Trublue92 (quizilla).

I own no one. Sarah is Trublue92s o/c.

Name: Sarah Lynn Willows  
>Age: 28<br>Piercings: Nose ring, right side  
>Looks: Dirty blonde hair, long and wavy. Emerald coloured eyes<p>

"Hey Sarah, I want you to come over back, I have awesome news. Peace. Love ya... MMH-out." I re-played Matt's voice mail that he let me when I was taking a walk that I needed, I went over and got told that he was getting back together with Amy. I nodded slowly and left without a word and now I am at the famous ring in the woods at Jeff's place. Jeff had to leave me and see Beth, after I begged him to leave for 20 minutes, Beth called out for him. I sighed deeply and wished that no one would be able to hear me cry. My tears fell as I heard Matt say 'Peace love ya." One more time; I play that message. Why couldn't love be like the movies? Well I guess it was for Matt, but not for me. I looked up to the stars and remembered every time Amy had ruined things for Matt and I and our chances.

FLASHBACK # 1

"Hey Man, can you hit me with a bit of that gray goose please?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled evilly.

"No, clubbing me."

"Aww and why not?" I walked in as he pulled out 2 shot glasses; I grabbed the Goose so I know that he wouldn't club me.

"Here, so you won't club me." I smiled sweetly at him. We got drinking at 6. At around 7 Matt tried to go up stairs and fell down on the second, I laughed crazily at him, he groggily stood up glaring at me playfully, grabbed my waist before I could get away. I let out a scream as he started to nibble on my ear. I moaned as I started to grind him wanting more. Just as things started to get more heated there was a knock at the door. We both groaned as Matt left to answer the door. There stood Amy in tears. I rolled my eyes and stumbled my way up stairs to the spare room and crashed as she dragged Matt into her arms.

FLASHBACK # 2

"Hey Sarah, what are you doing here?" Matt asked as he answered the door.

"Jeff wanted me to come over and pick him up." I walked in.

"Um...Jeff hasn't been here at all today." He shut the door, I clinched my fists together, Jeff knew that I liked Matt but wasn't going to do anything about it; not after last time.

"THAT BASTARD! Excuse me Matt, I need to go kill your brother." I walked up to him so he would step aside.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Jeff is my only brother. What will I do without him?"

"Get Lucas a little brother or a girlfriend to fill the emptiness in your and his hearts." I smiled tilting my head to the left a little.

"What about Beth?"

"Oh I see... She can have a puppy when Lucas and his girlfriend have babies."

"They are called puppies and I think she would take one anyways."

"Matt...*chuckles*... I know you love your brother I do to but I need..."  
>"To have a drink and calm down. I mean; what's so bad about spending time with me?"<p>

"Nothing it's just he prank called me and it pisses me off."

"Oh...but it's ok if you do it to him and me..." I stayed quiet for a while.

"Well, you know. I haven't been laid in ages and females needs to have fun in her life." I was happy with my answer to him.

"You mean that you did have sex for a week and got bored and started to prank call us and when you got a boyfriend and was having sex with him after a month you started back up again.. so was he just not that good?" He raised his eyebrow.

"He was awesome but no I just wanted to piss you off then.'' I snapped my fingers together and hung my head "DAMN IT! NO MORE QUESTION MATTHEW!" I raised my voice as he stood at the door while I made my way into the kitchen grabbing something to eat. He walked up behind me and started to play with my long and waving dirty blonde hair. I leaned my head on his chest looking into his dark deep brown eyes that always sucked me in not letting me look away willingly. He smiled down on me spinning me around slowly and crashed his lips onto mine. When he pulled away; I missed his lips on mine as he hugged me.

"I l... Hang on." he said as he pulled out his mobile phone. "Yeah?... So?... And why do I have to be there?...I don't care Amy... You screwed it up not me... I don't want you back...How many times to I have to say it?... Amy calm down... breathe Amy... AMY! I don't want you as my girlfriend...I didn't say that...No Amy don't please don't do that. She hung up on me. I'm sorry Sarah but I have to go. Lock up when you go if I'm not back." He said running to the door.

"What's going on?"

"Amy is going to kill herself." He said as he jumped in his car and left with a huge gush of dust landing on me. I coughed out some dirt and walked back inside and hung out with Lucas and watched some TV. Matt has been gone for over an hour and hasn't called or anything. I pulled out my phone and call him

"Hello?" I heard his voice.

"Hey Matt where are you? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Amy is going to stay with me for a while and I'm on my way home now. Are you still there?" I heard Amy mumble something that sounded like ' she better not be'

"No, I'm not." I lied to him.

"O..Ok well did you lock up?" He asked as I locked the front door while I left.

"Yeah. I did."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I heard a door."

"Yeah I am going into town for food or something you know just to get some air." Once again I lied as I made my way to my car.

"Ok. I thought that you were going to Jeff's place for dinner like the rest of us."

"I was but I don't really feel like it now. I'm going to call him and tell him."

"Oh... Well I was looking forward to it."

"Matt you know that Amy and I don't get along never have and never will. Simple. So it's best if I'm not there for her mental health." I speak through gritted teeth.

"So what you mean to say is that you aren't going to be there because she is?"  
>"That's right Matt you hit the nail on the head with that one." I started up my car. "Matt, I'm going to lose reception soon so I'll talk later."<p>

"K... Take care."

"Whatever." I hung up and sped out of his drive way and into town to by lots of alcohol. That night I got so wasted, I called Matt and told him I loved him and said I didn't remember what I did the next morning and got off the hook thankfully.

Matthew and I have always been like this though, we have our moments of almost hooking up but then something happens and we don't; and then we both act like that happened between us.

FLASHBACK # 3

Matt just came back from a 7 month tour right around the world without coming home. I was holding his welcome back party for him and invited everyone including Amy. Well, I didn't invite her Jeff and Beth did for some insane reason. Matt was arriving in 10 minutes and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't know why you are smiling Matt loves me. Always has and always will." Amy said as she walked up holding a drink in hand. I scoff, taking Beth's advice and walked away, but she followed and kept saying that Matt would never love me. I don't stand a change compared to her. That; by the end of the year; they are going to be together again and I would be out of the picture for good. She stopped talking as tears started to run down my cheeks as I turned around to punch her. Matt grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I threw this party for you." Amy said chipper. "And Sarah is just upset that she didn't think of it." He looked at me as I was about to say the truth, he let go of my hand.

"I think it would be best to leave." He said looking at me.

"WHAT?" I Yelled.

"You heard him. He said leave." She smiled and cocked her head evilly. I walked out and to the bridge of the Imag-i-nation. I started walking the drive way needing fresh air, my phone started to ring and it was Amy's number. I let it go to voice mail and then listened to it. I went back to the party and there it was; Matt and Amy kissing. I ran out and to the ring in the wood. Jeff followed me and wouldn't leave me alone I think because he didn't want it to be true either.

PRESENT

I cried and let the trees hear not caring anymore. I deleted the voice mail and deleted Matt's and Amy's number. I climbed out of the ring and walked to my car. I started it up and drove to Melina's house (not Diva) in South Carolina, it took while but I need the drive and I had the time.

3 DAYS LATER

Melina let me stay and I got calls from everyone so I brought a new phone, I only gave my number to the Legend Claude G, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Jeff and Beth. Oh and Andrew Wright. I told all of them that I would give it to Matt in my own time and no matter what they weren't allowed to give it to anyone not even Matt. I know that it's not good to run from your problems but I am going to go back I just needed some time with myself.

"Yo Sarah, I am going to work catch ya later." Mel screamed out from down stairs.

"K!" I yelled back as I continued with my game.

"GAME OVER! GAME OVER! GAME OVER!" It beeped at me. I watched a few DVD's and then had nothing to do.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Yo where are you?" I heard Jeff's voice ring throw my ear.

"I'm on a holiday."

"I know that but where?"

"If I told you where then you might come up along with everyone else and then it won't be a holiday would it?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No. *laughs* I guess it wouldn't be. But we just want to know that you are ok."

"Who's WE?"

"Me, Beth..." I cut him off.

"Oh you mean you found someone else... *fake cries*...You told me you loved me...I have only been gone 3 days" I heard him laugh, making me crack up laughing."Sorry I had to do that. Anyways you were saying?"

"Right um... me, Beth, Shannon, Shane, Legend, Andrew and Matt."

"Oh well, Legend I love him, Beth I love her, Reject love him, The bullet gotta love him, Hurricane love him, Matt... yeah love him at times & Jeff...Hmm. I dont really know, who is he again?" I joked, Jeff gasped.

"Well, If that is how you work...not remembering the best of them all..." I laughed.

"Oh you mean Neon? I love him the most. He is my best friend, awesome hair...Oh and not to mention has a land of his own called the Imag-i-nation. Wait no. I love Itchweeed the most can I please talk to him?" I said evilly and smirked to match.

"Hang on he is walking over. (itchweeed) Hey I eat weed like a mutha fucka." I cracked up laughing.

"Hey Itchweeed, hows it going.?"

"Oh... Not bad. (really fast) did you hear this crazy chic that used to live around here left and won't tell anyone where she is."

"Maybe she wanted some time alone?" I said sadly.

"Yeah...But...She had all these amazing friends and mutha fucka she belongs here and not where ever she left too."

"I know she does. She must be crazy. Maybe she left because she couldn't face 2 people."

"UGHO! Who would these two people be though?"

"Matt and Amy. Mostly Amy." I said on the brink of tears

"Oh sweetie it will be ok." Jeff said as him and not as Itchweeed anymore.

"What happened to Itchweeed?"

"He had to go. but what happened?"

"After everything Matt gets back together with Amy." I said fully crying now. "JEFF YOU HAVE ME ON SPECKER DON'T YOU?"

"...Maybe..."

"JEFF! Beth? ... Is beth there?"

"I'm here honey." I heard her voice.

"Slap Jeff for me."

"K" I heard a slapping sound on clothes. I held in a laugh

"Thank you Beth."

"You're welcome. Anywho...Can I please come and see you?"

"No." I state plainly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why do you want to come here?" I say

"These guys are crazy and I need help. You know; Amy wants to hang out with me and all."

"Oh... Poor you."

"Yeah so can I please come up and see you? PLEASE?" She begged causing a smile to make its way on my face.

"O..k. But I do'nt want anyone else to come with you... Maybe Shannon and Shane but that's it."

"What? NOT ME NEON? (itchweeeds voice) Or Me? *high pitch laugh*"

"Sorry Neon NO! but Itchweeed Yes."

"Hey, you know that I am Itchweeed." Jeff said

"That's my point. if you come here you have to be Itchweeed the whole drive and here and the whole drive back"

"Oh Screw that." He said as Itchweeed and I could just imagine him strutting away from the phone.

"K. You're loss."

"K. Where are you?" Beth's voice rang through again.

"Take me off speaker first please."

"Done." I heard a click.

"I'm at Melina's in south Carolina."

"Sweet I'll be there as soon as I can."

5 DAYS LATER

"Thanks for letting me stay Mel."I said as I dragged my bags out to the car, Shane came up with Beth but left after 2 days.

"Anytime you need anything just call. K?" I nodded hugging her then jumping in the car with Beth. We drove back to Jeff's place after awhile we finally got there.

"What you going to do about Matt and Amy?"

"Um... Kill Amy and then Matt will be mine." I joked laughing afterwards. "I'm kidding."

"I know. So you staying here for awhile cause if you don't then they guys will go to your place and get wasted there." We got out of the car.

"Yeah but at least you won't have to clean up." I smiled at her wide as she laughed.

"True...Oh my god. Are you okay?" She asked as I got taken down to the ground by Shannon and Jeff. I groaned in pain.

"Yeah but I have two dickheads on me." I groaned again.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Beth, the legend, bullet and myself were still at the imag-i-nation drinking. I caught up with the new character that Jeff made.

"Neon, what happened to your eye?" I asked as another round of shots got poured.

"Oh I got in a fight with Matt. No big." He flashed me a quick fake smile.

"Bullet, what really happened?" I whispered to him

"He told Matt that he was a fuck head for going back with Amy when he had you there the full time that loved him with all of your heart and Amy is going to cheat on him again cause she is nothing but a lying no good cheating whore... Or something along those lines." Andrew said slurring on a few words after all he has had some of Jimbo's moonshine and 6 beers and now on too his second shot.

"And why did Matt get in a fight with him?" I asked still not sure of the problem.

"He made Matt realize that he made a mistake letting you go and listening to Amy instead of you because you have never hurt him." He slurred once again.

"Why did Matt punch him?"

"Because from what I understand; Matt got anger at himself because he loves you and not Amy so he took it out on his brother."

"Hey Shane, can I borrow your car?" I've only had half a beer and one shot so I'm good to drive. Shane through me his car keys. I got up jumped into the car and floored it to Matt. I jumped out of the driver's door and ran to his front door bashing on the door.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Asked a groggily and sleepy Matt. I grabbed his neck pulling his face down to mine and kissed him laying it all on the line.

"I love you Matt. Have for the longest time and I am most likely fucking everything up but I don't care anymore." I said as I pulled away breathless.

"You have?" I nodded, looking down at his feet. "Same here." I looked up to see him smiling for a second before he pulled me into a kiss.

"What about Amy?" I pulled away.

"She's gone for good. Hopefully your here to stay?"

"Yeah." I smiled kissing him once more. "You know if she was here, I would have had to punch her, like I was going to."

"Forget about her. It's all about us now." He kisses me again, I smile into the kiss. Finally nothing can stop us from being together now.


End file.
